


Symbiosis

by Curly_Addiction



Category: kevedd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, incubus!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_Addiction/pseuds/Curly_Addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is an incubus who just came out of an ended Symbiosis with his last partner. While looking for a new partner he comes across the small town of Peach Creek. There, he meet Edd, the local brainiac and “dork,” as the demon has christened him. As they form a Symbiosis between each other, they not only explore their wildest fantasies, but also their darker ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Incubus!Kevin art made by Optic Leech (opticleech.tumblr.com).
> 
> The story has already been started on Tumblr months ago.
> 
> A special thanks to my close friend and Hubby, Spiva (undeservinghero.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy~

It was Claire’s wedding day. Kevin stood at the altar next to the priest.

She looked stunning in her white gown and with those diamonds around her neck and hanging from her ears. She held the bouquet daintily and walked down the aisle gracefully. The standing audience were whispering and taking photos of the beautiful bride.

Claire’s husband-to-be held his breath, the sight of his beautiful wife-to-be making her way to him snatching it away. He loosened his tie slightly and his best man patted his back, trying to help calm his nerves. He was about to get married. To Claire Spears. No, she’ll be Claire Neilson by the end of today.

As Claire reached the altar she took her place beside her groom. The guests in the audience all sat down. Kevin still stood next to the priest, a roll of parchment in his hands. Claire briefly locked eyes with him, she was the only one who could see him.

The priest began the ceremony, a long and boring one by Kevin’s standards. He’d been to enough weddings in his lifetime, and no matter how much glitz and glam any of them contained they all shared one thing in common: This boring speech. There was only one line in the entire thing that was worth any of Kevin’s time there.

The I do’s.

And the priest was getting to that part.

“Do you, James, take Claire as your lawfully wedded wife to live together in marriage...”

Kevin didn’t care about James’s vows. He only cared about Claire’s. When the priest finished his part and James replied with “I do” all eyes went to Claire. Kevin unrolled the parchment.

“Do you, Claire, take James as your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep him. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

The bride looked at her groom, to the priest, and to Kevin. Kevin held up the unrolled parchment, baring their contract. She looked back at James and smiled at him, tears starting to peek out of her eyes.

“I do.”

The contract combusted in Kevin’s hand. No one panicked, because no one could see the flames. Claire could, but only barely. The man she spent seven years with was beginning to fade away. She turned to her now husband as the priest announced that “he may now kiss the bride.”

Kevin was gone by then.

\--------------------------------------------

It’s been four months now.

Kevin was going from town to town finding a suitable partner. He went to several college campuses and a few office buildings trying to gain an interest or feel a pull.

There were two girls who he thought may have been a suitable match. The first was a college student named Amber, but after a few nights he wasn’t gaining enoughsustenance and so he left her. The second was Julie, who was a receptionist in an insurance company’s headquarters. She was bland and didn’t like to go wild in bed, she kept it missionary. Too boring for Kevin’s taste. He left her too.

When both women told others of their experiences, they were told that they have been possessed, sinned greatly, or were just plain mad.

He had just left a town called Apple Grove and was on his way to the neighboring town: Peach Creek. He got on his red Harley and sped down the interstate, not caring if he bumped into other cars on the way. They can’t feel or see him anyway.

The ride to the small town of Peach Creek wasn’t a long one. Once there he cruised along the road, looking for any sign of a school zone or crosswalk. He found the middle school and a small shopping center before he found himself in the high school’s parking lot.

The red-head had been lurking around high schools lately, hoping to feel a tug. So far he’d lurked around Cold Pond High and Apple Grove High. Peach Creek High was next.

It’s not so much that Kevin liked teenagers, but they were hornier and younger and lasted longer than someone in college. He’d met Claire when she was 21 and attending the University of Colorado. Their Symbiosis lasted for seven years up until she got married.

With a teenager Kevin was at least guaranteed ten years.

He roamed the halls, not at all worried about being caught. He figured he’d go into the girl’s locker room to see if anyone could catch his fancy. As he made his way down the hall he felt a tug. Pausing, he turned his head to his left and looked at the door.

Rm. 112  
Science

His new partner was behind that door.

Phasing through the door without a problem he entered the classroom. Looking around he noticed he came in during a lab project. Something about chemical reactions, Kevin wasn’t entirely sure, but he judged that was the subject because of all the different beakers and test tubes with differently colored chemicals littered around the room. The classroom had about 20 students, a nice sized class for a school in a small town. All of the students donned white lab coats, a pair of rubber gloves, and goggles over their eyes.

Everyone was paired into two’s. Kevin walked around a bit, staying close to the groups of girls. He felt nothing. He stopped in his tracks and looked around the room. He felt a tug towards the back, but the only group there were two boys. Kevin smirked.

It’s been a long time since he’s been with a man.

The last man he contracted didn’t last long at all. In two years he was dead. Lynched for not only lying with a man, but with a demon.

But of course that was long ago, longer than he could remember.

Kevin made his way to the back, glancing at the two boys. The first was the tallest in class, and the smelliest too. He didn’t look too bright and when he uttered something about buttered toast to his lab partner Kevin confirmed it.

His partner though, he was cute. Fucking adorable actually. The kid was shorter than Kevin and the Smelly One, but still pretty tall compared to the rest of the kids. He was pale and slim, but had a nice pair of hips. He wore a black beanie with racing stripes over his short and choppy black hair. The kid had a pair of gorgeous cyan eyes that bore into your soul.

‘Cept Kevin wasn’t really a soul.

“Ed,” the kid picked up a flask with a green bubbling chemical inside and inspected it carefully. “Will you pass me the test tubes?”

“Aye, aye Double Dee!” The Smelly One-- Ed, picked up a rack from the table over and placed it next to his friend.

“Thank you, Ed.” The kid-- Double Dee, Kevin presumed, picked up one of the test tubes from the rack and carefully poured the green chemical into it. When it was half full, Double Dee stopped pouring, placed the tube down onto the rack, and picked up another to repeat the process.

In the process of filling the third tube Kevin decided to get a little mischievous. He rose from the ground to float above the ravenette. Smirking, he started to gently tug at Double Dee’s hat.

“Ed.” The kid spoke softly but in a firm tone. Kevin tugged a little more.

“Ed.” Kevin pulled a little more, almost removing the hat from the ravenette’s head. Double Dee put down the flask and grabbed onto the edge of his hat. “Ed, cease!”

“Stop what, Double Dee?” Ed asked from Double Dee’s left side. The hat was being tugged on his right. Quizzically, Double Dee raised his hand to the top of his head, feeling a cold spot of air there and causing chills to go down his spine.

Kevin felt it too. He let go as soon as the chills went up his arm and down his spine.

He found him. He finally found him.

Kevin found his match.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to Spiva for always being my beta. <3

All day, Edd had been harassed by some sort of... entity. He didn’t know what to make of this phenomena, but it had been pestering him. It all started with the hat pulling during the chemical lab in his science class this morning, and continued throughout the day. In math his calculator would randomly enter a number all on its own. In English his pencil rolled off the desk as he read the passage... 3 times. His German class proved to be most eventful when one of the posters fell in the middle of the test. The entire class snapped their heads to the laminated poster that lay on the ground and Eddward felt that somehow it was to get his attention.

All of this was would be over soon enough. At least that’s what Edd kept telling himself. He was sure that all of today’s happenings were just coincidence, a trick of the eye, his imagination going overboard again. Edd stopped at his locker on the way to his U.S. History class to switch books and folders. While fumbling with the dial on the lock, he felt a hand run down his back. Letting out a yelp Edd looked around frantically. The hallway was empty. Eddward’s face paled.

After grabbing his books and walking into his class, Edd slumped down onto his seat next to his dear friend Eddy. The shorter Ed looked up from his little notebook and looked over to his friend.

“What’s up with you?” Eddy set down his book and took in the dork’s appearance. Edd’s face was still pale, his was trembling slightly, and seemed to be out of focus. “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“I apologize Eddy.” Eddward shakily took out a pencil and his U.S. History notebook. “I have been having strange... occurrences happen to me today.” He flipped the notebook open to a clean page and was about to take notes when Eddy pulled on his shirt sleeve to get his attention.

“Well whatever’s going on don’t let it get to your head. And don’t forget you’re picking up more stuff for the store ok?” Eddy loosened his hold on the ravenette’s sleeve and added, “I’ll give you the money after school alright?” Edd nodded. Eddy let go of his sleeve and they both went into their notebooks to take notes.

School was over, and the three Eds were at the parking lot. The three were crowded around Eddy’s car. Eddy was currently counting through a wad of cash and telling Edd what to buy.

“Ok so we need 2 boxes of pencils, a box of pens, 3 packs of paper, 5 value packs of gum, a pack of report covers... You getting this down, Double Dee?” Edd nodded and continued to write down what needed to be bought from the local dollar store.

As the years went by the Eds eventually saw their scams starting to work. At some point the boys stopped scamming and started making business.  The three now ran a little school store that operated every morning before class. They sold pencils for a quarter, mechanical pencils and pens for fifty cents, little 15-count packs of loose leaf paper for 75 cents and the entire pack for two dollars. They sold highlighters, post-its, paper clips, folders, everything essential for any of the students at Peach Creek High.

“You sure you don’t wanna borrow the car, Double Dee?” Eddy held up the keys to his older Toyota.

Edd just took one look at it and replied, “As convenient as that would be, I would have to decline. It is irresponsible and reckless to allow others to drive your car and in the event that something happens your insurance will not cover it.” Edd wasn’t really worried about Eddy’s insurance, he was more preoccupied with his own well being.

“Suit yourself.” Eddy pocketed the keys. “Here’s thirty bucks, that should be enough since its not a lot that you need to get.” Eddy handed him the money before turning to Ed. “Let’s go, Lumpy. You gonna be late for wrestling and I’m gonna be late for BPA!” He grabbed Ed’s sleeve and led the way back to the main school building. “We’ll see you later Double Dee!”

“BYE DOUBLE DEE. DON’T LET THE ALIENS TAKE YOUR BRAIN!” Ed waved ecstatically as he was being dragged away. Edd could only wave back before making his way to the shops.

The walk was a short one, the shopping trip just as short. Almost everything was easily available and well stocked, the exception being the multipack of post-its that the three usually bought, but the store could run a few days without them. As Edd was paying the cashier, he heard a few snickers behind him. He didn’t pay any mind to it and thanked the cashier for the change and her service.

He had just left the store and was making his way home when he heard footsteps behind him. Edd glanced at the tinted windows of a car that he was passing to see that three jocks from his school were following him. Eddward’s face paled, and he began to pick up his pace. The boys behind him started to laugh and Edd heard one of them say “get him”.

This caused Edd to break out into a sprint, but upon rounding the corner a fourth jock blocked his path and caused the poor dork to run right into him. The impact made Edd stumble back and fall onto the hard concrete below. Looking up at the scowling jock-- Allen from the track team, Edd started to tremble. He felt strong arms lift him up and drag him behind the shops, where no one ever ventured unless there was a shipment to be picked up. Unfortunately, there were no shipment trucks in the vicinity.

The boy who had dragged him shoved him onto the wall. Cyan eyes looked up to meet deep brown ones, pleading to leave him be. The jock smirked, and got down to the dork’s level.

“Good to see you, Edd. How’s Calculus?” Edd didn’t dare answer the dark skinned man, instead choosing to turn his head to the side. Allen didn’t like the boy’s reaction. He reached and grabbed Edd’s chin, forcing the boy to look at him dead in the eye. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you to keep eye contact when talking to someone?”

Double Dee heard the other two athletes snicker behind the track captain. He knew Allen had a penchant for good manners, and would get aggravated if he wasn’t shown any. It was funny really, a well mannered athlete who was about to pound Edd’s face in.

Funny in a satanic way.

“Please, leave me be.” Edd begged. Allen’s eyes lit up.

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” Allen quickly got up, pulling Edd up with him. He then grabbed the boy with both hands and shoved him to the ground. Edd landed with a loud thud, but before he could compose himself he felt one of the other jocks kick him in his stomach. Eddward doubled over, holding his middle and trying to get air back into his lungs. Another jock kicked him where his arms held his middle, not breaking them but giving him a nasty bruise and causing him to skid back half a foot on the pavement. The same one who just kicked him picked him up by the collar of his shirt and then started to pound on him. Scrawny arms went up trying to defend himself but did little and pale skin became riddled with more bruises. A couple of blows to the poor boy’s face and tears started to form.

“Hey!” Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked behind them from where they came. Edd peeked out an eye as he was still being held above the ground by the jock. Standing there was a boy about the same age as the other jocks and Edd. He was pretty tall, how tall Edd couldn’t really tell right now, but he was tall. He was also muscular, having the same bulk as the football players Edd saw around school. He only wore a pair of black gym shorts that ended at his calf and black sneakers. His chiselled features and tanned skin only radiated from the healthy glow of the sun above. On top of his wispy, red hair sat an overturned red baseball cap, with some of the red strands peeking out.

“Put him down.” The red-head crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl already finding a place on his face. The jocks burst out into laughter, but were silenced by Allen raising a hand at them.

“And who do you think you are? Are you even from around here?” The man walked up to the taller male.

“He’s probably from Apple Grove. Those bastards are always coming here asking for trouble.” One of the jocks-- the blonde one, took the spot on Allen’s right.

“Put him down.” The stranger said again, this time with venom lacing his words.

The blonde frowned before lunging at the red-head. His fist never connected though, the stranger was able to dodge just in time and return the punch, hitting him square in the nose. The blonde stumbled back, his face in his hands as blood trickled down his face. Allen was next to throw a punch, landing on the stranger’s side. But the stranger didn’t move, he didn’t even flinch. He simply grabbed Allen’s arm and tossed to the ground.

It was at this point where the man holding Edd let go and left him to land in a pile on the hard concrete. Edd shimmied over towards the wall where he left his things and sat back against it. He watched the stranger fight off the bullies, dodging each blow skillfully, and the few that did manage to connect didn’t affect him at all. Within a few minutes the stranger had Allen and his troupe running away from behind the shops, shouting obscenities at the red-head.

“Feh!” The red-head spat at the ground beside him. “What a bunch of losers. Picking a fight on...” He turned around to face Edd, who in turn looked up at the taller man. The stranger held out a hand to help the ravenette up. “Man they really pounded you. Are you gonna be alright though?”

Edd took the hand held out for him and felt himself being pulled up. “Yes, I am quite alright. Thank you very much, I truly appreciate your aid, although you did not need to involve yourself.”

“Nah man, I couldn’t just leave you with them. They could’ve done a lot worse. Hell, you could’ve ended up in the hospital!” The red-head bent down to pick up Eddward’s belongings and handed them to the ravenette. “Anything I can help you with?”

“No, I will be able to return home, thank you for y--” Edd winced as he put his messenger bag over his shoulder, feeling the weight on the strap dig into his bruised shoulder.

The stranger immediately grabbed the messenger bag and the plastic bags that held the school store’s inventory. “Come on, let me take you home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to Spiva for always being my beta <3
> 
> This chapter contains smut. But of course, you were waiting for that.

It’s been four days since Edd met Kevin. The ginger had just moved from Apple Grove and was looking around town when he came across the Shops, and consequently Eddward. He was still attending Apple Grove High and would be transferring to Peach Creek High the next year.

When Kevin escorted Edd home after Allen’s brutal pounding, he helped the boy into his house and tended to his wounds. Kevin was mindful of Edd and any requests given. When asked to remove his shoes Kevin didn’t complain. He fetched the first aid kit and cold pack at Edd’s request and was careful not to roam around any unauthorized rooms while getting the required items. He helped dress the wounds that Edd couldn’t reach himself, like his back, and didn’t apply too much pressure to avoid causing discomfort.

He helped with dinner too, or at least tried to, and in the end of the night he had a plate of pasta that they (Edd) made.

The next day Edd found Kevin wandering around the school grounds and, upon questioning, the athlete said that he wanted to check out the school’s football and baseball teams. Edd then showed him the baseball team practicing (the football team didn’t have practice that day). Kevin watched the boys in white and red-orange with little interest, and instead ended up have light conversation with the nerd. Kevin learned that the boy was the top student in the school, a shoe-in for valedictorian next year.

He learned that there were two other ‘Edwards’ in his school, who were also close friends of Edd. To tell them apart Kevin learned that the shortest one was Eddy, the tallest was Ed, and the nerd in front of him was Double Dee. When asked why his nickname was Double Dee, Edd replied saying that he had two ‘D’s in his name. Therefore, Double Dee.

After idle chatter, Kevin offered to take the boy home, on account of the fact that he didn’t want him to get jumped again. Eddward agreed but upon seeing the red Harley waiting for them, Edd remembered that he had some science club stuff to take care of (he didn’t) and ran off.

On the third day, Kevin met Edd again, this time without the Harley and walking him home. Both Ed and Eddy had other matters to attend to so the two walked side by side, once again making light conversation. This time Kevin learned that Edd’s parents weren’t always home, often consumed by work. Edd was usually left with the chores, which explained why he was always so meticulous and tidy. Both Edd’s and his parents’ main form of communication was through post-it notes that were often scattered around the boy’s house.

Eddward had asked about Kevin’s parents, curious of the jock since the boy spoke of himself more than the other had. Kevin didn’t say much about his father, who was in the military and because of it they moved around a lot. There was no mention of Kevin’s mother.

When the two reached Edd’s house they said their farewells, with Kevin saying that he would see him tomorrow. At this Edd’s stomach fluttered, and the boy could only wave back and say, “see you then.”

It was the fourth day, and Kevin once again walked Edd home. This time, however, Edd invited the ginger inside. The two spent some time in the living room having snacks and having idle talk about each other's day. Later, they retreated upstairs to Edd’s room so that the dork could get started on homework.

Once upstairs Edd took his place at his desk and got his books out of his backpack. Kevin took refuge on top of the dork’s bed, getting acquainted with the ceiling above him.

Kevin laid back on his dork’s bed, tossing a baseball he found earlier that day up into the air and taking care not to hit the solar system mobile above him. The red-head didn’t want to be staring up at nine planets and a sun made of plastic. He wanted to be staring at a naked sockhead as he rode the demon. He wanted to see that slim figure straddling him, features flushed, and he wanted to watch that beanie slip off when he rolled his head back in ecstasy.

Kevin frowned. He was hungry. Starving actually. He’d been tailing the boy for the past three days, today being the fourth. He got to know him, became friendly, made sure to keep the subject of their conversations on the dork and not on the demon. And when the ginger was questioned he gave small and quick answers, the longest answer being a fabricated story of how his father was an army man.

Kevin mentally scoffed. His “father” was far from a military man.

He stopped tossing the ball and looked at his dork’s back. Eddward was so engrossed in his studies and probably forgot that the other man was even there. Kevin smirked. They were in his room, alone, and no one will be home for hours.

Now would be the time to make his move.

“Edd." The demon sat up on the dork’s bed.

“Yes?" The ravenette didn’t look up from his textbook.

“I’m hungry." Kevin was standing now.

Edd put his pencil down. “Yes, now would be a good time to prepare dinn-AH?!" The boy let out a surprised yelp, not at all expecting the ginger to slide his hands around his frame and go up his shirt to feel his tummy.

“I don’t want food, Edd." Kevin purred, his left hand smoothing over Edd’s stomach as his right went lower and poked a few fingers into the waistband of his pants.

“K-Kevin wha-what are you...?” The ravenette was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to do, he was stuck there, trapped by a man whom he thought had become his friend. Was Edd mistaken?

“Eddward,” the ginger whispered into the shell of his ear, causing the boy to tense up. “It’s time I show you who I really am.”

Kevin spun the chair around, Edd’s eyes widened at the form standing before him. It was Kevin, but his form had changed drastically. What should have been regular, human feet instead ended in hooves.  There were two, bat-like wings protruding from his lower back and a thin, black, pointed tail playfully waving from the demon’s backside. Edd’s gaze ventured up to examine two, twisted horns that extended out of the baseball cap on top of his head.

“Wh-what are you?” Eddward stayed in his seat, not daring to move in fear of angering the demon before him. When Kevin moved closer Edd shut his eyes and turned his head, fearful of what the demon may do to him. “Please, don’t hurt me!”

The ginger towered over his dork, lifting the boys chin to look at him. “Don’t be afraid Edd, I’m not going to hurt you.” His tone was smooth, comforting. Edd let his eyes open, only to stare at forest-green ones. They were... mesmerizing. “Edd, I’m an incubus. Do you know what that is?”

And for the first time in Eddward’s life he didn’t know. The boy shook his head.

The ginger above him smiled, those foresty eyes seeming to sparkle from joy. “I’m a demon. A certain kind of demon. I’m not the kind to hurt you, in fact I want to do something to you.” The brunette below him swallowed thickly. What would he want to do to him?

Kevin let a soft chuckle escape his lips as he leaned forward, his lips next to the boy’s ear. He whispered, “I want to make you feel good.” The demon palmed the boy through his jeans to accentuate his point, earning him a shudder.

Edd’s head was in a clamour. He didn’t know what to think, how to react, but one thing stood out.

No.

No.

NO.

“NO!” The boy, with all of his might pushed against the demon above him. The ginger didn’t move but he respected Edd’s reaction and pulled back, but still stood before him.

“Why?!” Eddward demanded, standing up to not allow Kevin to dominate him again. “Why did you come to me? I did not request your presence, I would never request the company of any being such as yourself! Why not find another to indulge in your sins!?”

Kevin looked down at the boy, not at all deterred by him. “There was a pull. Something about you drew me in. That doesn’t happen very often, its fate. We’re meant to be connected, we’re meant to be bound.” Kevin looked to Edd, trying to read his expressions. It was still fear, but there was some thought in there too. They were silent for a moment, and then one spoke.

“What is it that you receive? I find it highly improbable that you wish to... please me without compensation.” Edd crossed his arms, no longer fearful of the demon standing before him. Instead, he was mildly interested.

The demon smiled. “I want your energy.”

“Energy?” Edd’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah. See, when a mortal reaches his or her climax, they release some of the purest and most powerful energy. Most beings can’t harness that but a few demons can. Incubi and succubi feed off of it. Its our sustenance.” Kevin allowed his dork the digest this information.

“If you get nutrition from that energy then why did you eat the pasta I made when you first came here? Does human food harm you in any way?”

“No, it just goes right through me, and I had to make myself look human. ” Kevin waited for any more questions before getting closer to the boy. He grabbed him and pulled him close. Edd started to panic, he squirmed in the demon’s grasp but the man tilted the boy’s head to look up at him. Edd was once more mesmerized by those foresty-green eyes.  

“This must be your first time, right?” Edd nodded, no longer fighting the bigger man. Kevin smirked, his hand going down once again to palm Eddward through his jeans. “How about you get a... taste before we get anywhere serious?”

Still staring at those deep green orbs, a thought crossed his mind. “You mentioned that you were hungry, correct?”

Kevin’s lips were dangerously close to Edd’s. They brushed ever so slightly as he whispered, “Starving, actually.”

As that statement ended the demon pressed their lips together, feeling the brunette under him tense up. It wasn’t for long, soon the boy melted into the man’s arms, melding their lips together as his eyes fluttered shut. Kevin continued to palm his dork, eliciting a few moans in the kiss. They broke apart, only for Kevin to trail down and start nipping at Double Dee’s neck. More moans followed, Edd’s face was flushed. Kevin made his way down, finding himself on his knees with his face in front of the boy’s pants. Edd watched, lust starting to settle into his eyes. Kevin undid the button and zipper of Edd’s jeans, pulling it and his boxers down to pool around his ankles. The boy’s cock flew out, semi hard and a pearl of precum on the tip.

Looking up, Kevin took in the sight of his dork. Edd was trembling slightly from all of the excitement, but his eyes had apprehension mixed into the lust. “Kevin I am unsure about this. Perhaps we should cease this and-”

Kevin didn’t let the boy finish. “But Edd, don’t I look good between your legs?” The demon smirked, watching the boy’s features flush red. “Sit back down. You’ll be more comfortable and it’ll be easier to watch.”

That was it. That sealed the deal. Kevin reached around Edd’s legs to grab one of the legs of the wheeled computer chair and pull it closer. As Edd sat down on the leather cushions Kevin brought the boy’s legs up and over his shoulders. He scooted closer and looked up once more, meeting deep green with cyan. Not breaking their gaze the demon took hold of the base of Edd’s cock and licked one thick stripe from bottom to top.

Kevin was rewarded with a shiver going up the dork’s back, and he continued to lick up and down before swirling his tongue around the tip. Stifled moans escaped Edd, his hand clenching the armrest beside him. Kevin continued to toy with the brunette, grabbing the boy’s hand to rest on top of his head.

“Don’t be shy. I like it when my hair’s played with.” The demon purred, removing the red baseball cap from his head. Edd curiously ran his fingers threw the demon’s ginger locks, which earned him a soft growl of approval.

Kevin licked one final stripe from the base up to the top before taking Edd into his mouth fully. Edd sputtered a surprised moan, not at all expecting the ginger’s mouth to feel so good. Hot and wet, his tongue wiggled on the underside of Edd’s cock. The boy let out deep moans, his hands suddenly grabbing fistfull of Kevin’s hair and tugging lightly. Kevin, in return, groaned, the vibrations from his voice giving Edd even more pleasure.

Edd watched his tormenter-- no, his blessing, bob his head up and down his shaft. He could never have imagined such pleasure to encompass him. Everything the media said was beyond right. This by far exceeded anything Eddward had ever believed he would feel, and he was only recieving oral.

Edd’s thoughts came to a halt and white started to cloud his vision as he felt one slick digit enter his hole. Kevin was still bobbing his head, his mouth full of Edd, but one digit worked its way in and out of the brunette, eliciting more moans from the boy.

Kevin knew that if his dork could still think rationally that he wasn’t doing his job right.

Edd screwed his eyes shut, indulging in the sensations this man was giving him. Another finger found its way into Edd, going in and out and curving up to hit a sensitive mark. Edd felt his stomach coil. He was about to...

“Kevin, ah-I’m-” The brunette couldn’t even finish his sentence, instead grabbing the demon’s head and pushing more of his cock down his throat. The boy let out one final moan, calling the man’s name into the sky as he felt the coil spring free.

Kevin gagged a little but quickly composed himself for the first wave that hit the back of his throat. He held Edd’s hips down and let him ride out his orgasm, all the while swallowing every wave that hit his throat.

When Edd was done he slumped back onto the chair, panting for breath and completely spent. Kevin stood up and towered over the dork, licking his lips and radiating with a healthy glow. Edd took notice of his, paying attention to how the demon’s skin was glowing and how his eyes were now a softer green.

Kevin picked his little dork up from the chair and made his way to the bed. Edd began to panic, but was in no position to fight the demon. When Kevin set him down on the bed gently, he pulled a few of the covers over the boy’s half-naked form. Edd rested his head on the soft pillow and turned to look at him quizzically.

“Rest. I know that was your first time feeling something like that. Take a quick nap, and we’ll talk about our... agreement later.” The ginger stepped back from the bed, and before Edd could say anything, he watched the man fade away into nothing.

Edd couldn’t think, and even if he could there wouldn’t be any thoughts. Had this really happened? He closed his eyes, only planning to rest them as he tried to get his thoughts together. Instead, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write. Oh dear.

It had been a week since then.

Well, six days and around 15 hours, but who was counting?

Certainly not Edd.

Regardless, almost one week prior Eddward woke up alone and half naked in his bed. Looking into the covers to see his pants missing, the boy thought that perhaps he had been careless and fantasized the whole thing. And when he tried to remember what he had “fantasized’ in the first place his face burned crimson.

His new friend Kevin, his face between his legs, Edd gripping onto fiery red locks, the man’s mouth, and... horns? Edd tried to think back as to why he would imagine Kevin having such features. He recalled Kevin possessing demonic features in his fantasy. Bat-like wings, hooved feet, horns, quite preposterous. Edd certainly had more of a wild imagination than he thought.

Nevertheless it was all a fantasy. Kevin was not in his room. Edd did not receive oral from the man. Kevin did not have horns. Kevin was not an incubus.

Edd sat up on his bed, quickly realizing that his jeans sat in a crumpled pile right in front of the computer chair, which was standing in the middle of his room and turned away from the desk. The neat freak never would have been careless enough to leave his clothing on the floor. He would at least fold them.

Edd decided that he’d go online and look up the word ‘incubus’ just for good measure.

How the genius even knew the word in the first place he wasn’t entirely sure. Eddward was different from the other children in that he wasn’t raised in a religious home. His parents were people of science. They didn’t have time to waste listening to preachers speak of an invisible deity that judged whether or not you deserved to spend eternity in paradise. They never owned a bible; they didn’t say grace before every meal, and Christmas and Easter didn’t mean anything to them.

So why Eddward fantasized about a demon-- something that doesn’t exist, was beyond him.

Nevertheless, upon reading a wikipedia article (which was an unreliable source that he wouldn’t have ever dreamed to have used) and a referencing few other sources he learned that an ‘incubus’ was, indeed, a demon. A special demon. A demon that fed off of the energy emitted during the climax of a sexual act.

Eddward’s face went red after digesting this information. Reading further he learned that incubi, and their female counterparts succubi, would visit unsuspecting victims as they slept, often appearing in their dreams. Edd furrowed his eyebrows, he was fairly certain that he was conscious while relieving himself. The boy then closed the browser and turned off his computer, deciding that he didn’t need to venture into such ludicrousy as demonology.

After six days and fifteen-- pardon, sixteen hours, Edd hadn’t seen or heard from his new friend. The boy assumed that Kevin was too preoccupied with going to school one town over and helping his father move into their new home. Which was fine by him. Eddward had other things to worry about, like studying for his Calculus exam on Friday, and keeping the school store running smoothly.

Right now the store was running everywhere but smoothly. Rumors of a pop quiz in Mr. Franco’s Government class were circling around the school. Everyone who had him knew that he was one of the strictest and hardest teachers in the school, and those who didn’t listened to the horror stories from those who did. Apparently, very few had been paying attention in class lately and so Franco decided that a pop quiz was in order. Which worked to the Eds’ favor since they had photocopies of Double D’s notes on sale for fifty cents, usually. Today Eddy hiked up the price to a dollar, but everyone was desperate enough to fork over the cash just to pass the quiz. One failed assignment in that class was enough to change your entire grade from an A to a C at least.

“Eddy, we’re out of pencils!!” Ed held up the three empty pencil boxes to accentuate his point.

“Great to know, lumpy. Edd, we’re gonna need more photocopies.” Eddy was going back and forth between the other two Eds and their customers.

“There isn’t enough time to run to the library and make more, Eddy!” Double Dee called out as he handed another paper to a student and take the crumpled dollar bill from the student’s hand.

The three of them kept at it until the first bell rang five minutes later, signaling that school had begun. Students rushed to class; the ones who had Mr. Franco were walking more frantically than everyone else in hopes that a timely attendance would put the teacher into a better mood. After hearing the bell, Edd quickly gathered his things and made his way to his first class, which was also Franco’s. The other two would take care of the mess and take the percussions of being tardy to their own classes. They both knew how Double Dee was about punctuality and test-taking.

Eddward made it to class with the late bell sounding right after he walked in. He sat down, took his notebook and pencil out, and looked at the whiteboard at the front. Written on the board was ‘POP QUIZ TODAY’ in big and bold letters. He looked around and sure enough the other students were busy preparing themselves by looking over their notes and getting organized. Mr. Franco liked it when his students were in order and at this point everyone wanted to have their strict teacher in a good mood. A happier Mr. Franco meant that he’d give out the easier quiz and not the hard one.

\- - - - - - - -

Lunch rolled around, and thankfully Mr. Franco woke up in a good mood and had his morning coffee, which meant that he administered the easy quiz. Edd had heard that Mr. Franco’s second period class also fared well, but that his third period class was administered the harder quiz because a student had bumped into the teacher’s desk and spilled the extra cup of coffee onto the floor. Although Eddward liked an academic challenge, he gratefully completed the easy quiz due to the fact that Mr. Franco had a penchant of including nonsensical and irrelevant questions on the harder quiz (such as: “what is the trickle down effect?” Which Edd obviously knew but it was still unfair to the other students as they were not on that chapter yet).

The three Eds sat at their table at the edge of the cafeteria. Today’s lunch was fried chicken with mashed potatoes, Ed’s favorite because it was one of the few times he actually got to have gravy with his food. Eddy decided to pass up on the chicken and grabbed a salad from the salad bar, mostly so that the tallest Ed wouldn’t pester him for his gravy. Double Dee had brought his own lunch, as he normally did. Today he brought a tuna sandwich with some crackers, an apple, and a Capri Sun with him.

“So how’d the quiz go?” Eddy asked in between chewing his lettuce.

“It went well. Mr. Franco was in a splendid mood when I arrived.” Edd took a bite from his tuna salad.

“Yeah? How about you, lumpy?” Eddy asked as he added more ranch dressing to his salad.

“It was hard, Eddy!” The tallest of the three took a bite from his chicken leg. “Tony bumped into the teachers desk and all of Mr. Franco’s coffee fell down. He looked as mad as the evil space lobster did when the space cadet shot its eggs in ‘Rise of the Space Lobsters!” Ed took a bite of his mashed potatoes, trying his best to make do with the minimal amount of gravy the cafeteria staff gave him.

Edd went to comfort his friend, saying that as long as he did well on the chapter test then he’ll still be able to pass. Eddy ate his salad, starting to dread the lunch break ending. He had Franco’s class next, and he was hoping that the teacher had a good meal. The three continued to chat about the class and then drifted off to other subjects like their successful morning and plans to use the money to catch a movie at the cinemas.

As they chatted something lightly tugged Edd’s collar. He didn’t notice at first, so the tugging got a little harder. The boy noticed it that time and he turned around, thinking someone was trying to get his attention. There was no one there.

“What’cha lookin’ at?” Eddy asked, working on the last few leaves of his salad.

“Ah, nothing.” Edd turned back around and started nibbling on his apple. There was another tug on his collar. He ignored it. But the assailant was persistent and after a few more bites from his apple Edd turned around once again. Again, nothing.

“What’s wrong, Double Dee?” Ed asked, concern creeping onto his face.

“Nothing Ed, its only my imagination.” The brunette went back to his apple. Nothing tugged at his collar after.

\- - - - - - - -

School ended. And so did the Science Club’s meeting. It was short, only simple things were discussed, such as club events, trips, and funds. Both Ed and Eddy had gone home, neither of them having practice or club activities to attend that day.

Edd walked alone, taking his time and enjoying the atmosphere that the setting sun created. Amber radiated off of everything around the dork, giving the boy a lovely tint to his skin. It was much like his friend Kevin’s sunkissed skin.

Eddward frowned. It had been seven days and an hour (not that he was counting) since he had seen Kevin last. There was no sign of the man. He didn’t appear at the shops and he didn’t show up around the neighborhood. Come to think of it, Edd wasn’t even sure if he knew where the ginger lived. All he knew was that he was from Apple Grove, Peach Creek’s rival town.

Edd stopped in his tracks. He’d been to a few football games and a baseball game, all were against Apple Grove High School (the Apple Grove Cider Fighters). Edd had never seen Kevin at any of their games together. Judging by Kevin’s interest in PCHS’s football and baseball teams, shouldn’t he have been in APHS’s own teams? He tried to dismiss it as Kevin not taking interest in Apple Grove’s teams, or not being good enough to participate. The memory of Kevin fighting Allen and his thugs off by himself a week and a half ago made him rethink that train of thought.  Edd shook his head, deciding that Kevin just wasn’t interested in playing for Apple Grove for some unknown reason, and started walking again.

When he got home, Edd set his shoes aside, went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, and took that sandwich and his school bag upstairs into his room. Placing the sandwich on the desk, he took off his sweater vest, loosened his tie, and undid the first few buttons of his shirt.

As he ate, he reviewed what learned today in his Biology class.  Meiosis and mitosis were something that he was already familiar with from his extracurricular studies. Cells dividing was elementary for him. But he started in on the worksheet, prepared to finish it in under ten minutes.

His homework for Biology done, he took out his calculus book and decided to go lie out on his bed to read the newest chapter over again. He was weeks ahead of his class so he was teaching himself. He arranged his pillows and laid out on his back to hold the book above him as he read.

It didn’t take long for Edd to grow bored of the complex numbers and variables in the book. There was really no need for him to start on the eighth chapter while the rest of the class were still on chapter five. He had already completed all work for chapters five, six, and seven. Surely he could put off the eighth chapter for another day. He put the book down on the nightstand beside the bed and laid back down to stare at the solar system mobile above.

He thought about the different planets in his solar system, first starting on Mars because that was the first plastic planet he laid eyes on. He recited to himself a few facts about the red planet, such as its namesake and the possibility of life in the foreign world. His eyes travelled across the mobile, going from Mars to the outer planets. At each planet he recited a few facts to himself, took a moment to reflect on his own thoughts of the planet, and then would move on. He reached Pluto, which was no longer a planet, but kept in the mobile for old time’s sake. After he completed his little routine on the dwarf planet, he lost interest in the solar system. He rolled over on his side to face the computer chair.

It was funny, Eddward thought, how the chair was facing him on the bed. He was quite sure that he had tucked it into his desk when he took refuge on the mattress. He decided not to think too much into it and allowed his mind to wander.

His mind went from how lovely Jim was turning out to be (for a cactus), to the school’s gardening club and how well Sarah and Jimmy’s caladiums were growing. From gardening he thought of Sarah’s brother, Ed, and his best friend Eddy. From there it went on and on until his mind ventured to the happenings of his high school life. The most recent happening being when Antonia came out of the closet this Wednesday.

Antonia, a member of the cheerleading squad, was caught with Noelle, a nice girl who played for the school’s softball team. It was a shock to all, because it was believed that Antonia would end up dating Derrick on the football team. They were often seen together, going to classes, carpooling, and even being each other's date for the homecoming dance. Even observant Eddward was thrown away by the shocking news that Antonia was a lesbian.

A lesbian, or perhaps bisexual.

Bisexuality.

Was Edd bisexual?

He thought hard and deep. He had never had a profound interest in girls, but at the same time he never really thought of boys in that respect either. He tried to think of things that he may like in a girl, such as the softness of her hair, or the brightness in her eyes, the firmness of her bosom, or the lovely shape of her rear.

Edd’s face tinged pink, shaking those lewd thoughts away from his mind and went onto thinking of things he may like in a boy.

It got worse, Edd thought of taut muscles, rough hands holding him, deep voices and piercing eyes. The thought of a man on top of him, completely covering him from the outside world was what made Edd realize that he had a little problem in his pants.

He looked down at the tent in his pants. He laid his head down on the mattress and tried to think of other things to get his hard on to fade away. Nothing worked, every thought went straight into the gutter. The genius felt hot all of a sudden, his white button up starting to stifle him. He sat up and undid the rest of the buttons, quickly folding the shirt with perfect precision, and setting it on one corner of his bed. His skin was on fire, his hormones were running his body wild. The brunette didn’t care how lewd and indecent this may be. He took his jeans off, folded them, and set them on top of his white shirt.

He laid his head back into his pillow. He lightly trailed his fingers down from the side of his neck, over his chest, down his stomach, and finally tracing the soft patch of black right above his growing arousal. He took his cock into his hand and started to stroke it lightly.

As he stroked himself, twisting his hand and touching the head in the way he liked best, his mind went straight into the gutter. Images of himself at a brothel, at school taking a girl behind the gym, whatever got his libido up and running. His other hand went down to touch his balls as an image of a red-headed man came into his mind.

A red-headed man with deep green eyes and a smile that could kill. Freckles splayed out on tanned skin, broad shoulders, rough hands, and a six pack that made Edd’s mouth water. He imagined those rough hands sliding up and down his sides, those lips teasing and tantalizing the soft skin of his neck. Edd started pumping his dick, a few small moans escaping him as he imagined that man taking him in his bed. What was in those pants, the brunette could only dream, but pictured it to be wonderful. Full and thick, he wanted whatever was in there to pound him into oblivion.

Edd turned his head and faced the desk, his eyes screwed shut. More images haunted his mind, and slowly before he could stop it, the man in his fantasy was taking on more demonic features. Big horns that twisted back sprouted out from fiery red hair. A pointed tail that playfully ran along the brunette’s legs. Fangs marking pale skin, leaving not only bright red marks but little pinpricks where blood rose.

Deep green eyes bore into his soul, those same deep greens that had thrown him over the edge seven days and... Eddward had lost track of time. He imagined those deep greens watching him, taunting him. He wanted those eyes on him, to view him at his most primal.

Those eyes brought the boy to his release as Eddward whimpered a name into the empty room.

The brunette panted as he came down from his high. Black bangs were stuck on his forehead, his cheeks were flushed. His hand still held onto his softening cock. He opened his eyes, his face still facing the desk. His breathing hitched and his once pink cheeks went white.

Sitting on the computer chair was Kevin, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy jeans. His arms were crossed over his bare chest, and the most devious and filthy smirk rested on that freckled face.

What brought the fear into Edd’s eyes were the horns on top of fiery red hair.

A soft chuckle left coy lips.

“Nice to know you missed me.”


	5. Symbiosis Fin part 1

Hey guys, I think it’s finally time to come clean and tell you what happened to this fic.

It was, like, 2013 I think when I got into the Kevedd fandom and started writing again for the first time in, what, 3 years? And I’m gonna tell you what happened from beginning to end.

In May of 2013, I was a really lonely and depressed soul.

My friends were all moving away some way or another. Two were leaving for the military, one went to West Palm to try and make it there for a month,  school wasn’t working out like I hoped it would, and the loser that I was fucking was just fucking me over even more.

So one day, I go on to Tumblr, and see something that someone reblogged. It was the first page of Asphy’s Reverse!Kevedd comic. And I read it and was like “Well this is interesting. That guy looks like Double D from EEnE tho.” Then I took a closer look and saw that it _was_ Double D, and that the little dork he was bullying was Kevin.

So of course, I had to know what the heck was going on, and I found all sorts of comics and fanfic and fanart and all sorts of things. And thus, I was brought into the Kevedd fandom.

And for the first time in a very long time, I was happy.

I met people, I dropped bad habits and bad people in my life, I found the will to write again, and most importantly I was happy. Kevedd literally saved my life.

So then what happened? Well, like all fandoms and such, I kinda got bored. Kevedd wasn’t as interesting to me as it first was, I was talking to friends about other things, I found Sterek for crying out loud, and I stopped looking in the Kevedd tag.

Now, that’s pretty much the short version of the story, now here’s what happened to Symbiosis: I didn’t know what to do with it.

I had a plot, and an end goal, but I had no idea how to get to it. Not only that, but there were things that I wasn’t sure how to write without the issue of making anything that Edd and Kevin did were nonconsensual. There was going to be a death in the story, and a pretty big one that would affect all of the main characters in the story. And I think the biggest thing was that Edd would not end up with Kevin. There was going to be a whole other endgame than what I think most people wouldn’t expect from me or this story.

But I’m gonna tell you guys what: I’m gonna tell you what happens. I’m doing this because I think we all need closure. I get comments every now and then about returning to this and finishing it. And I need it because Symbiosis haunts me, its was the one thing I desperately wanted to finish but didn’t get to.

It’s all going to be in the next chapter, but before I go, I just want to say: Thank you. Thank you to Kevedd for saving me. Thank you to everyone that I met thru Kevedd for being my friend and continuing to do so. Thank you to Undeservinghero for always being my inspiration and my push and most importantly, one of my very best friends.

Thank you.

-Curly Addiction

Alli


	6. Symbiosis Fin part 2

So the last time we left off, Edd had just jacked off to the thought of Kevin and Kevin, the little shit, was sitting right there. In fact, I got the basic outline and the first few paragraphs  [ here. ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mdxV_JlVE8C3HTpX8I8l8zKVSXxh8-9lXYEjs4J_5AE/edit?usp=sharing) Here is the  [ contract ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AzIJpOpR5Q2gihHyPsuZN736m0XvtYpWOw21K5xauCE/edit?usp=sharing) for your viewing pleasure. (As you may notice, Kevin actually signs under the name Damael. Damael is his real name, Kevin was given to him by a former partner).

The rest of the series was going to be about Edd, and him discovering his sexuality. Midway through the story, things were going to take a turn towards a darker route. Edd was going to have sex with a succubus!Nazz, was going to date a couple of people and have to go through infidelity by not only his partners, but with himself since he is in a contract with Kevin. 

The climax of the story, though, would be when Edd discovers a straw doll that belongs to a girl who called upon Hell Girl to get revenge on a bully of her. (Hell Girl is an actual anime, and it’s phenomenal, I highly recommend watching it.). Kevin makes Edd give the doll back to Hell Girl, much to Edd’s utter horror, and Hell Girl disappears, intending to give it back to the girl with whom she made a covenant with.

The next day, Lee Kanker goes missing.

Marie Kanker, who would be dating Edd, would break up with him because the loss of her sister becomes too much. Both she and May Kanker leave Peach Creek, desperately searching for Lee.

Time passes on, Edd would meet plenty of colorful demons besides Kevin. He would also learn different things about them, such as that Kevin was always a demon, but that Nazz was an angel who got involved with a man in the World of the Living, thus having fallen and turned into a succubus. He would meet Rolf, who was a higher up and carried a clipboard and had huge bull horns on his head. He was going to be for comic relief.

Edd would’ve developed feelings for Kevin, but Kevin wouldn’t be able to return them since he’s a demon and therefore aromantic. Whether or not he would use those feeling against Edd for his own benefit was something I was seriously debating on.

The story would end when Edd goes to college, and he reunites with Nazz and they catch up and end up dating again. In the end, they would get married and Kevin would break their contract the same way the he broke it with Claire in the beginning of the series. 

There would’ve been an epilogue of the future, where Kevin ends up at a club and seducing Reverse!Edd, getting his sustenance from him. Right before he leaves, Kevin finds a family photo with an older Edd and Marie, captioned “Mother, Father, and I.” This was actually an RP between me and Undeservinghero, and was actually the way that this whole story got a plot in the first place.

And that’s pretty much it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading what I had done so far. I hope you understand my reasoning for why I have discontinued this series. Thank you for being a reader, and thank you for having me in this fandom.

-Curly Addiction

Alli


End file.
